


Melt the Ice Inside

by Stalkkerikissa



Series: In the Dark(God au) [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Long-Haired Katsuki Yuuri, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Switching, getting married, god AU, little bit of plot, pretty much at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stalkkerikissa/pseuds/Stalkkerikissa
Summary: Yuuri never thought they would become more than they already were, but after talking with Phichit and later Victor, he found out that Victor had been preparing for their first time for a long time already, hoping that one day they could take their relationship to the next level.Part 1 of the In the Dark(God au) series





	Melt the Ice Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> So here is the oneshot of Yuuri's and Victor's first time in their first lives. I did not remember to mention their age in the story but they are about 20 years old in this one. As this is their first life they are both the same age since they were born exactly at the same time. 
> 
> I decided to make this part 1 of my God Au series because this is pretty much how it all started. 
> 
> This was originally way longer but I decided to split this fic in two parts and I'm still not sure if I will ever publish the second part of this because it got pretty dark. Really dark. And sad. I cried while writing it. But yeah, I can post it if someone wants to read something really dark and really sad that will probably break your heart into million pieces.
> 
> Okay, let me know it the comments if you want to read the part 2 of this little fic :) I will post it separately as part 2 of the series if anyone wants to read it because it will have major character death and other dark shit and I want to keep this fic happy and safe to read.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Yuuri sat under his and Victors tree in their own secluded area of their beautiful dimension. He had gone there to think and to be alone after something unexpected(well not really since every god had been waiting for it to happen for a long time already) had happened.

Victor had kissed him! And not just a peck on the lips like they normally did, the kiss had been full of passion and love and a promise for something more. 

But what did it mean? What did Victor want and could Yuuri give it to him?

He whined quietly and pushed his long black hair away from his face. He needed to talk to someone other than Victor about what was going on.

As if he had been called, Phichit, his best and most trusted friend, appeared before him.

“Hey Yuuri! I heard what happened!” Phichit sang and sat next to him. “So are my two favorite lovebirds finally official?”

“What… Phichit! I don't know, what if it was a… Um… Like a friend kiss?” Yuuri tried, not really sure what he should be thinking about it.

“Oh Yuuri… You and Victor have never been just friends" Phichit sighed and shook his head. “I heard Victor asking Chris about sex so I can happily say he at least wants to really be with you" he laughed.

“W-wait what?!” Yuuri yelled going pale. “Sex? Seriously? I… I don't think I’m ready for that yet" Yuuri mumbled and hugged his legs while chewing his lower lip.

“Seriously dude? You have been lusting after him ever since you were, what, 15? I still remember the dreams you told me about” Phichit grinned and shuddered little at the memory. 

“Please don't remind me” Yuuri groaned and covered his face. “Okay, I love him, I really do but how does it even work?” he whined. He never really bothered to learn about sex because he didn’t like talking about it and he never seriously thought it would ever even be a real possibility.

“Well it depends how you do it but you just stick it in the butt, or Victor sticks his in your butt. Easy” Phichit explained enjoying it way too much when Yuuri's face turned bright red.

“Just like that huh? I can't wait…” he mumbled shaking his head. It didn’t sound something he would enjoy that much.

“Yeah, just like that. Well, it does take some preparations but after that you just go inside. I don't actually know more than that since I haven’t done it either" Phichit smiled and patted Yuuris head gently. “It will be fine. Victor is going to take care of you, that’s why he is speaking with Chris.”

“Yeah…” Yuuri mumbled and tiny smile came to his lips.

“I’m so excited! My favorite couple is going to be together for real!” Phichit cheered and started jumping around, making Yuuri laugh at his friends silly excitement.

\--------

Later Yuuri was laying on the grass, head on Victor’s chest and humming silently while drawing tiny stars on Victor’s bare stomach. They were getting ready to go to sleep but Yuuri couldn't relax. He was still thinking about what Phichit had told him.

“What’s on your mind, love?” Victor asked sleepily playing with Yuuri’s hair.

Yuuri blushed and sighed. “Are we… a couple? Romantic couple?” he asked stopping his hands movements and sat up so he could see Victor's face. 

“Yes? At least I got that impression, since we have been kissing for years and sleeping together like this" Victor replied rising his eyebrow at Yuuri.

Yuuri blushed and groaned. “Sorry, I didn't realize. I mean, I love you and I hoped, but… We never talked about it" he mumbled watching Victor.

Victor chuckled gently and pulled Yuuri in for a gentle kiss. “I love you too” he whispered against Yuuri’s lips.

Yuuri responded the kiss happily now. It was over maybe a little too soon but now Yuuri was little more relaxed. “So Phichit told me you asked Chris about sex” he tried to sound casual while he brought it up but his heart started racing in his chest.

“When?” Victor asked furrowing his brows. 

“Today?”

“Oh no, I did that even before we started kissing” Victor laughed. “But yes I went to talk to him about things needed when having sex” he said and bit his lip. “I don't want to pressure you or anything but when you're ready, I want to be ready for you.”

Yuuri didn't know what he should do, cry, laugh or blush so he just kissed Victor hard. It was the most passionate kiss he had ever initiated even if it was little awkward still.

“Okay, good” he said after the kiss and licked his lips. “I’m not ready yet… I really didn't realize we were even together, sorry” he said quietly blushing now.

“I know, I don't mind waiting for you" Victor smiled and hugged Yuuri tight against him. “Let’s sleep now?”

Yuuri nodded and took a comfortable position next to Victor. His head was comfortably on Victor’s chest and their legs were tangled together. After wishing good night to each other they fell asleep enjoying the closeness and their shared body heat.

\-------

It took about a month before Yuuri finally warmed to the idea of taking their relationship to the next level. It happened slowly, starting with long and slow make out sessions below their tree and then some little playful touching while they were bathing in a pond that was in their area.

They didn't talk about it much, little suggestions here and there but they showed their love and interest for it with their bodies. 

One night when they were cuddling before sleeping, Yuuri got brave. He wanted, he wanted Victor so bad. They hadn't had their now daily make out session since they had been so busy with their planets and other duties they had and now Yuuri was little bit frustrated. Maybe even horny, he wasn't still sure what that felt like.

“Are you awake?” he asked starting to slowly move his hand on Victor’s chest just gently brushing his fingers against Victor’s soft skin. 

“Mm, yes" Victor mumbled and took Yuuri’s moving hand on his and squeezed it gently. “Is everything okay?”

Yuuri bit his lip and then crawled on top of Victor and kissed him passionately. He didn’t need to do more before Victor’s hands were all over him, touching and moving his shirt up only to put his hands under it.

Yuuri wasn't exactly happy with that so he got up and took his shirt and pants off quickly grinning when he saw Victor’s stunned expression. “I’m ready” he said licking his lips slowly.

“Oh" was the only response he got before Victor pulled him in for a kiss starting to touch more, even more eager than before.

It felt so good, but soon Yuuri got frustrated at Victors still fully clothed body. He rolled off from Victor and grinned. “Clothes off, now” he ordered and watched as his lover quickly tried to take them off. It made his mouth water when he soon saw Victor fully nude and the man moved on top of him and parted Yuuri’s legs gently to get between them.

Yuuri was more than happy about the position since he still had no idea how it really worked but he was eager to learn. 

“Are you sure, my love?” Victor asked and leaned in to kiss him while he started to rub their waking erections against each other. 

Yuuri moaned against his lips starting to move his hips to match Victor’s movements and deepened the kiss as an answer. He had never wanted anything so badly. He could feel some weird wetness between his butt cheeks but he decided to ignore it for now since it had happened before few times when they got really into making out.

Slowly Victor moved his hand between them, stroking Yuuri’s erection few times before his hand went down to his balls, squeezing them and fondling them for a while, making Yuuri gasp and moan beneath him. Then after that his fingers slid between Yuuri’s cheeks. 

“Oh, you are wet” Victor said happily when he reached Yuuri’s entrance. “Wow, that is so rare for us" he murmured sounding little out of breath when his finger entered Yuuri easily.

Yuuri blushed bright red at Victor’s words but he could only moan at the feeling of Victor’s finger inside him. “I… is it… Ah, bad?” he asked between moans after getting little more used to the feeling.

“No, it’s amazing…” Victor grinned and started slowly moving his finger to find Yuuri’s sweet spot. He had heard from Chris that it would make it so much better for both of them if he found it.

Soon Yuuri moaned loudly and his back arched when Victor’s fingers brushed against a spot that made him see stars. “Holy shit, what…. Ah, Victor…” Yuuri moaned and moved against Victor’s fingers to get them to touch the same spot again. 

“Oh, I found it? Does it feel good? It’s so warm inside you, love” Victor sighed carefully adding another finger inside his lover.

Yuuri whined quietly when Victor’s fingers stretched him further and he wasn’t sure what was best, the stretch or the movement inside him. He knew then that he wanted to give Victor the same pleasure the man was just giving him. “Oh… Hurry… More…” He moaned breathing heavily moving his hips against Victor’s fingers to get them deeper and again to touch the good spot.

Victor added third finger when Yuuri got little impatient and moved them gently inside his lover, scissoring them being careful not to hurt Yuuri. “Woah, you are so soft… And so wet, does this really feel so good?” 

“Yes!” Yuuri whined and took a hold of Victor’s shoulders and pushed the man down to get on top. He whined little at the loss of fingers inside him but he was pretty sure he knew what he was doing now. He took Victor’s hard length to his hand and guided it to his entrance. “Ready?” He asked panting quietly while he lowered himself to Victor’s dick. 

He was surprised how easily it went inside him and how good the stretch felt, but then the pleasure took over him when he heard his lover’s moans beneath him. “Victor… This feels… Ahh…” he moaned and started moving slowly testing how it felt.

Victor put his hands on Yuuri’s hips and helped him to move, moaning quietly. The pleasure was too much and he was already on edge but he didn’t want to come yet. “Love, Yuuri, oh my… I love you…” He sighed starting to thrust his hips up gently to meet Yuuri’s movements.

It felt so good that they both got lost to the pleasure for a while, until Victor decided to flip them over silencing Yuuri’s whines with kisses after he slipped out of the man. Then when Yuuri started desperately move himself under Victor, he guided himself back inside, starting to thrust deeper and faster inside his lover. 

Yuuri kissed back trying to put all his love and pleasure he felt at that moment into the kiss. He gently bit Victor’s lip and wrapped his arms around Victor dragging his nails on the man’s skin enjoying how that made Victor moan quietly in his mouth. 

For revenge Victor switched his angle to hit Yuuri’s sweet spot making the man moan loudly and squirm under him. It was a lovely view for Victor, since Yuuri’s cheeks were beautifully red and his lips swollen and shiny, Victor’s name coming out of his mouth like a prayer.

“Victor… I’m… I… Co… Coming!” Yuuri cried and immediately he was coming between them clenching his muscles around Victor making the man come inside not even a moment after.

Victor slid out of Yuuri after he stopped coming and slumped next to the man panting hard. “Wow…” he mumbled and wrapped his arms gently around Yuuri.

Yuuri hummed quietly and leaned against Victor happily. His eyes were closed and he was still breathing pretty fast but the feeling inside him was amazing. He felt like he had completely melted inside and for once his fire seemed to be satisfied too. He felt a little dizzy but he rolled on top of Victor grimacing when he felt their fluids leaking out of him. Well that didn’t feel so good but everything else had been so good it was worth it. He opened his eyes and watched Victor with so much love in his eyes. 

Victor had melted the ice inside him that had been there since the beginning that he only now noticed after it was gone. He was so happy and there was this warm feeling inside him that he could probably never describe with words.

“I love you” He whispered kissing Victor gently almost losing himself in the kiss again. 

“I love you too” Victor mumbled against his lips fingers drawing little figures on his back.

They stayed like that for a long time, just kissing and whispering sweet nothings to each other when Yuuri started to get excited again. “Mm, ready for another round?” He asked kissing Victor’s neck right next to his ear.

“Already?” Victor whined but started already moving on top of Yuuri smiling playfully. 

Yuuri stopped him quickly and grinned. “Nope, it’s my turn now to make you feel good” He said and moved on top of his lover and parted his legs ready to give the man the same pleasure Victor had earlier given him.

Immediately he went between Victor’s legs and started playing with his hardening length, enjoying the surprised and pleasured noises the man made. He poked Victor’s entrance while licking Victor’s dick. “Do you have anything to make you wet too?” He asked kissing the tip of Victor’s erection.

“Woah… I have oil” Victor sighed barely able to keep his eyes open when he reached to get little oil bottle from his clothes and handing it to Yuuri.

Yuuri grinned happily taking the oil and pouring it to his fingers starting to prepare Victor slowly and carefully just like the man had done to him. The noises Victor made did things to Yuuri’s poor heart. He moved his fingers inside Victor while licking and sucking his dick. It may have been a bad idea since Victor almost choked him when he suddenly thrust his hips up when Yuuri found his good spot.

Yuuri coughed little when he let Victor out of his mouth and the other man rushed to apologise but Yuuri just grinned. “You like it?” He said when he could breathe again normally and took Victor back into his mouth.

“Ahh yes, Yuuri…” Victor moaned trying to keep his hips down so he wouldn’t hurt Yuuri again. 

It took little longer for Victor to relax enough to even fit more fingers inside him but eventually Yuuri pulled three fingers out of the man and got up to his knees lifting Victor’s hips after putting his legs on his shoulders and then guided himself inside the man slowly and carefully. The feeling made him almost come immediately but he managed to hold it back. He watched at Victor shivers running through him because the man was way too beautiful right now. 

“Y-Yuuri, move…” Victor whined moving his hips desperately wanting to feel his lover move. He had never thought his dear Yuuri would want to do that to him too which made his feelings a mess because they got to be one in every way.

Yuuri started thrusting inside Victor slowly, moaning quietly focusing his every thought to Victor so he could give the man same pleasure he himself had gotten earlier. It took little less time than the first for them both to come, Victor almost shouting from pleasure while Yuuri whined because Victor squeezed him so hard while coming. He kept rocking their bodies against each other until they both stopped coming and then he pulled out panting hard. 

“Wow” He panted and slumped next to Victor trying to catch his breath. 

“I know” Victor laughed breathlessly and wrapped himself around Yuuri trying to calm down after another amazing orgasm. It had been more than he ever dared to hope. 

They continued pleasuring each other after a little break, switching positions until both of them were sore all over and way too tired to move. Both had been giving and receiving equally and they knew immediately after second round that it was perfect for them. 

They fell asleep tangled around each other, Victor summoning a blanket of leaves on top of them.

\--------

Two weeks later Victor asked Yuuri to marry him. He barely even finished the question before Yuuri responded with a string of yesses hugging and kissing Victor senseless. 

“I was going to ask you to marry me today too, but you were faster” Yuuri mumbled smiling later that day, still a little breathless after their third round of love-making. 

“Oh, wow” Victor laughed kissing his future husband gently before they lost themselves to passion again.

That night they didn’t sleep at all, just making love until morning came.

\--------

Month later they got married. 

It was a happy day, almost every god joining them in celebration.

Phichit was next to Yuuri while Chris stood next to Victor when they exchanged beautiful golden rings and said their vows promising to love each other until the end of time. 

It was a perfect and happy day and finally they got to be one officially.

The party went on for a whole day and night but the two husbands left the party early so they could go enjoy each other in peace.

"I love you, my dear husband" Yuuri murmured quietly holding Victor close as they laid below their tree, making love more gently than ever before.

"I love you too, so much" Victor mumbled smiling happily, kissing Yuuri's nose moving so slowly and gently inside the love of his life.

It was a perfect end to a perfect day. They were deeply lost in their own little world where no one else could ever come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry if it ends awkwardly, it was originally longer and I split it in two parts. Leave a comment and kudos if you liked this!
> 
> Also, if you want to suffer with me, let me know in the comments if you want to read the part 2.
> 
> Come chat with me in [tumblr](https://stalkkerikissa.tumblr.com/) about yoi or anything :)


End file.
